roargfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: South Korea
, Beach, | filmingdates = | seasonrun = March 25, 2018 - April 22, 2018 | episodes = | days = 29 | survivors = 18 | winner = Charlize | runnerup = Harry Maddie | tribes = | viewership = | cast = | intro = | next = }}Survivor: South Korea is the first season of ROARGs. After 29 days, Charlize became the first Sole Survivor in a close 3-2-2 jury vote over Harry and Maddie. The beginning of the game started with the unprecedented decimation of the Sangju tribe, resulting in them losing the first four Immunity Challenges. Following a Tribe Switch, Kevin, Jay, Schweitzy, and Jordan found themselves on the bottom of their reconstituted tribes. Three of the four of them were unable to survive the switch, with Jordan being the only one of them to reach the merge. From there, Dani and Harry's plan to pagong the opposing tribe was put on hold when Zepp fought for power. This would cause the fall of the JRZ Three. The season ultimately culminated with Charlize narrowly beating Harry and Maddie in a 3-2-2 jury vote, and becoming the first Sole Survivor. Production On March 25, 2018, Alex and Rivers started advertising the arrival of their new ORG, Survivor: South Korea. This would be the start of Roargs, (coined by an acronym and combination of both host's full names). Within an hour, most of the cast had been filled. However, some people backed out and were replaced with others, as was the case with Charlize, who was a last-minute addition, and replaced Gem. Castaways Episode Guide Season Summary Alex and Rivers announced that Survivor: South Korea was starting, and they recruited 18 semi-strangers to compete for the title of Sole Survivor! In the pre-game lounge, Jay, Harrison, Josh, and Lenny all expressed their fondness of memes. They spammed them in the channel, much to the annoyance of the other castaways. Alex then asked for two volunteers, in which Jay and Josh both agreed to without hesitation. They would be the captains of the Jinha and Sangju tribes, respectively. A Schoolyard Pick would then commence, and this determined the tribes. Jinha would overpower its rival tribe in the first four Immunity Challenges. This would lead to the eliminations of Rhilunam, Josh, Libby, and Caitlyn. On Day 10, a Tribe Switch occurred. Kevin was the only Sangju to switch to Jinha, and Schweitzy, Jay, and Jordan all switched to Sangju. Surprisingly, Sangju kept their majority, but Kevin found himself in the minority. Sangju would then lose the next two Immunity Challenges, eliminating Schweitzy and Jay after they failed to convince the majority alliance to flip on one another. A Hero Challenge was announced, and Jack volunteered to be the representative for Sangju. Nobody could come up with a representative for Jinha, so Kevin was randomly selected. The challenge came down to the wire, with Jack narrowly beating out Kevin by one point, and sending Jinha to their first Tribal Council. Kevin tried to convince his tribe that he was not going to go back to Sangju come the merge and that he tried his best in the challenge, but the tribe ignored his pleas, and promptly voted him out over the incredibly inactive Laqueefa. Sangju would then lose the next Immunity Challenge, and Jordan was almost certain he would be the next casualty. However, Lenny wanted to blindside one of his own, and rallied up the numbers to blindside Harrison, sparing Jordan. On Day 17, the tribes merged, and Jordan reunited with his original alliance of Dani, Rob, and Zepp. Dani won the first Immunity Challenge, and, knowing they would still have the numbers, Jinha voted out Laqueefa for his inactivity. Jack would be the next casualty, as Jinha wanted to eliminate all of original Sangju. However, Zepp had different plans. He realized the threat status his alliance members posed, and devised a plan to dispose of them. He was successful in eliminating Jordan, however, Dani found out about his scheming. This led to them targeting one another. Ultimately, Dani would emerge victorious as she convinced Charlize and Harry to vote him out. Dani wanted to continue the pagonging of Sangju, so she eliminated Lenny after he failed to win immunity. Rob, now being the last of the original JRZ alliance, tried to convince Charlize and Maddie to vote with him to eliminate Dani. However, Dani strengthened her relationship with Rob, and the two decided to target Maddie for being the last original Sangju remaining. Charlize won the immunity challenge, and along with it, an idol. She played the idol on Maddie and blindsided Rob. Maddie won the Final Immunity Challenge, and Dani became the final member of the jury as the final three were paranoid that her immunity wins would cause her to win the necessary jury votes. At the Final Tribal Council, the three finalists tried to explain their games the best they could. Laqueefa expressed his distaste for Charlize and Maddie, while Rob argued that Charlize should win because of her underdog story. Jack campaigned for Maddie, believing that she maneuvered herself through a pagonging, something many people cannot do. Ultimately, Charlize's underdog story and kind-hearted nature won her the title of Sole Survivor in a close 3-2-2 jury vote, surprising many jurors and spectators. Voting History Trivia * Survivor: South Korea is the first Roarg season. * This season's jury vote is very unique. Of all Survivor (US) seasons featuring a jury of seven with a final three, a 3-2-2 has never been done. Standings References Category:ROARGs Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: South Korea